Dance Lessons
by SnowyBob
Summary: Only a not-so-naive sea sponge would suggest THAT to his girlfriend...
1. The Dance Method

Dance lessons seemed like a good idea, since I had two left feet, but I wondered what his real intentions were. Ever since his "mature" side was revealed, he has become more unpredictable, more sensual, so much my face goes red at the sound of _that_ tone of voice. I swear one of these days I'm going to melt into a puddle from all the heat in my face. Pushing all matters aside, I accepted his offer, as there was a party at Sandy's house coming up soon, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself.

"After you, Snowy," SpongeBob said, holding open the door to his pineapple house.

"T-thank you," I stuttered, kneeling down to pet Gary who had glided up to her.

I watched him go to the kitchen to get a couple of sodas, so I sat on the couch as I waited for him to return. He soon sat down beside me, two cold Kelpy Colas in his hands.

"Here you go," SpongeBob said, handing Snowy a soda.

"Thank you, I sure am thirsty," I replied, trying to keep my voice steady. Good thing he didn't notice anything.

Sodas finished, he held my hand, leading me up to his room where he had his record player. My legs wobbled as I walked up each step until we were in front of the bedroom door. I bit my lip as the door opened and we walked inside. _Barnacles!,_ I cursed in my head, for my palms were sweaty, which he did not fail to notice.

"Uh, Snowy, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, swell."

"Okay, so I heard of a good way to learn to dance. Some people learn to dance with no clothes so there is less problems with movement. I thought it would be easier for us since we are boyfriend and girlfriend, it depends on what you think."

I gulped. "O-okay. Just let me get undressed…"

I hid behind his bed, completely stripped of my clothing. I shivered, covering myself with my tail, wondering what I was getting myself into. Then I wondered why I was so dang _nervous. _I had waited for so long to be with him this way, and here I am, cowering like a silly virgin. Oh, wait, I AM a virgin, darn it. But maybe not for much longer…

"Snowy, you ready?" SpongeBob said, coming out of the bathroom in a towel, a little nervous himself. He wondered how he came to be so bold to even_ suggest_ this.

I peeked over the side of the bed. "Yes, I'm ready," I replied.

I got up and walked over to him, my tail covering up my torso. He laughed slightly.

"We can't dance with your tail in the way. How about on the count of three, you lower your tail and I get rid of this towel?" SpongeBob suggested.

"I guess that's fair," I said, my eyelids lowering in a way that made his freckled cheeks blush. _One, two, three…_


	2. Trying to Resist It is Futile

A _whoosh_ was heard as the towel hit the floor and my tail went back behind me. A heavy silence filled the room as we looked, more like gawked at each other in all our splendor. My observations were that he was indeed _completely_ smooth, like a kitchen sponge, and it made me giggle quietly. He sure looks cute when he blushes.

**SPONGEBOB'S POV**

G-gosh, she's beautiful. So much it's hard to look away. I can feel my face turning red as I look into her eyes, hearing her giggle slightly. I held out my hand to her, my free hand starting the record player.

**SNOWY'S POV**

"May I have this dance?" SpongeBob asked me.

"Of course," I replied, taking his hand, his other arm wrapping around my waist.

I could feel him press slightly into my body, giving me instructions on where to put my feet. My face still tinged pink, I did my best not to step on his feet, surprised that I did not do so once.

"Okay, and twirl!" SpongeBob said, twirling me about with his arm.

I spun a little too hard, because I found myself falling towards the floor, only to be caught in his arms before my head hit. I looked up at his widened eyes, seeming to be grateful that he caught me in the nick of time. That heavy silence was back, and I felt my heart flutter as he and I sat on the floor, his hand underneath my chin.

"We're not dancing anymore, are we, SpongeBob," I said in a low voice.

"No, I don't think we are," he responded, bringing my face closer to his.


	3. No Boundaries Left Now

A/N: Pleeeeeeease don't read this if you aren't old enough. This is where it really gets, er, sensual. It's not the type of story I usually write, it's just experimentation.

I closed my eyes as I felt his breath warm on my face, his lips pressing into mine. Being together for over seven months, there were pent up feelings inside us that just wanted to bust out, and now that boundary was gone. He pulled me closer, placing his hands on my waist as excited shivers were sent down my spine.

"S-should we move this to the bed? I mean, this floor isn't exactly all that comfortable," SpongeBob asked, with his voice in that 'husky' tone again.

I just shook my head, getting up off the floor and climbing into his tall bed. Sometimes I wondered how he got up here as he was shorter than me. I soon got my answer as he jumped up, landing with a small _whump_ on the bed beside me. I curled up into a ball, suddenly unable to control the girlish giggles squeaking out of my mouth. I'm pretty sure this was a confusing sight for him, but I just can't help it. I'm a girl in an adult's body, and that sure was showing at this moment. I felt his hand on my back, causing me to tense up as my face lit up red as a strawberry.

"Snowy, are you okay? We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," he told me.

I huffed out a breath that was trapped in me for Neptune knows how long. "No, I want to, really I do, but whenever I get this close to you, no matter how much I love you, I get so darned nervous. It bugs me to no end, yet I can't ever control it. You're just going to have to help me," I told him, casting my eyes down to his purple blanket spotted with yellow flowers. "Help me get out of my shell."

No sooner than when I finished that last statement did I feel his arms wrap around me yet again, his face in my neck. His fingers massaged my back, making me want to melt to his touch as I pressed myself into his spongy form. I fell backwards onto the bed, since he had playfully pushed me. My arms laid at my sides as I watched him slowly climb on top of me, his face getting nearer and nearer to mine. His spongy skin was so soft as he slid up my body, finally reaching my face. He touched his nose to mine, his big cerulean eyes closing as his lips brushed against mine. I angled my head up to kiss him, embracing him with my arms as he deepened the kiss. I bent my legs so that my knees were at either side of him, my tail brushing against his back. I got the feeling he was really getting into this, because something was pressing against my skin that I hadn't ever felt before. I guess he noticed, too, his eyes opening suddenly.


	4. No More Pain

I opened my mouth to speak, but he put one finger over my mouth, his eyelids lowering. His hands moved to either side of me as he got on his knees. His eyes stared intently into mine, revealing exactly what he wanted to do, and that there was no turning back. All I could do was close my eyes.

I was soon met with a stinging pain in my core, causing my hands to grip the sheets tightly. I knew this was bound to happen, but I wished it would be less harsh. I resisted crying out in pain, but my eyes gave me away with a few tears that escaped from them.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? Am I hurting you?" SpongeBob asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"Yes, but it's not really your fault. This happens to almost all girls, and it's only supposed to hurt the first time," I told him, smiling slightly.

"Well, I'll just have to be more gentle, then," SpongeBob said, his hand on my cheek.

He resumed his 'movements', causing me less pain though I was still hurting. Sweat started to bead on my forehead as the pain was soon forgotten as a different feeling took over. Small noises came out of my mouth while SpongeBob made lower sounds that made my cheeks turn beet red. I could tell that he was enjoying this, and so was I. My mind was swimming, and yet I still managed to whisper "Faster," my hands immediately covering my face at that single word.

He took my hands away from my face, chuckling slightly as he hugged me close, our bodies formed perfectly together. I soon felt something inside me twitch, which confused me at first, but I put two and two together. We were both making gasping sounds, our breaths hot on each other's faces. I wrapped my legs around him, keeping him in as we both careened into our climaxes, panting gratefully. I was _exhausted_.

"Wow, that, that was just, just, wow," SpongeBob moaned, running his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, that it was," I said, my legs going back down so he could pull out.

We just laid there in his bed, his arm around my back, smiling at the ceiling.

He was about to kiss me when Patrick opened the door, me immediately pulling the covers over my body.

"Hey! You two are having a sleepover and I wasn't invited?" Patrick said, his hands on his hips.

'BARNACLES', I yelled in my head as SpongeBob tried to calm Patrick down. He really needs a lock for that door…

A/N: Trying to add a little humor to this story, which is finally DONE. All I hope is that people who read this can see that this isn't just some dirty story like other people write.


End file.
